The Dream, EPOV
by AwayFromHere
Summary: The Dream from Edward's point of view. This will probably make more sense if you read The Dream first.
1. Chapter 1

_**I am sooooooo sorry for taking so long in getting this out. My teachers all suddenly decided that the last two months of school were the best time to teach us the whole curriculum. I'll probably only get the first chapter out today as I have a social exam in the afternoon. I would just like to warn you that this story isn't all that great, I'll try and fix it later but so far, I'm not liking it too much, unfortunately.**_

You'd think that, being one hundred and seven years old, I'd be able to find something to occupy myself. Alas, that was not the case. I stood downstairs in the middle of the living room, bored out of my mind.

"EDWARD!!" It was Alice.

"I don't want to go shopping Alice." I didn't even turn around, "I suffered several hours of that yesterday, I would rather be bored than tortured."

"Oh but pleeeeeeese?" She was jumping up and down now.

"Edward, please go do something." Esme had walked in now, and I turned around to face her. "You can't just keep brooding around like this. You should find something to do."

"I'm not brooding."

"You're brooding. Go."

"Carlisle, come help me! I don't want to go shopping again."

I heard Carlisle speaking from his office, "Well then find something to do Edward. You're bored, I know it."

I sighed. "Alice, why don't you go with Jasper, or Rosalie?"

"Rose is with her car and Jasper doesn't really want to go to a crowded mall."

"Well neither do I."

"A crowded mall full of people. He's not that great in public, you know that."

"I know. I _can _read thoughts you know."

"Please, please, please, please!!"

I sighed and looked at Esme, who just looked right back at me. I heard Carlisle think from his office, "Go Edward. Just get CDs or something."

"Ugh. Fine Alice, fine. I will go to the God damned mall with you and carry your bags, because clearly, I have nothing better to do."

"YAY!! Oh thank you Edward. I'll buy you something pretty, I promise! Eeeeee!! Now I I don't have to go shopping by myself like some loser. Alright, in the car."

"We're taking my car, I'm driving." I said, walking towards the garage.

"Fine with me." Alice smiled sweetly_, it's got a bigger trunk_, I heard her think.

I sighed again and walked into the garage.

"Hey Rose." I said, seeing her legs stick out from under her BMW.

"Going shopping Edward?"

"Yes." I said, strained.

She rolled out from under the car and looked straight at me.

"You've got to do something Edward. You can't just keep going on this way."

"And the solution to that would be shopping, would it?"

"No." She looked at me pointedly and rolled back under her car.

I rolled my eyes and got into the car.

"Come on Alice, lets get this over with please." I said, no louder than I would have had she been right beside me. And then all of a sudden, she was.

"Ok, I'm ready, lets roll!!"

"Yeah..."

I started up the car and drove out of the garage, cringing.

We drove along at impossible speeds, Alice having requested the mall that was bigger, and therefore farther away.

"Listen Edward, I've been thinking." Alice said, as soon as we about 100 miles away

I laughed, "I know."

She smiled. "Edward, I know that you've always been the...independent one, but, I don't know. Lately, and by that I mean at least the last 20 years, you've gotten become rather more, removed."

I tensed. Why were people always going after me about this stuff? I was perfectly fine doing things on my own, that way it was harder for other people to mess them up, was it a crime that I liked things done my way. God...

"Alice." I turned to her, taking my hands off the wheel. "Look, I appreciate your attempts at...making me do things. Really. But you've got to understand, I'm fine. I am several hundred years old, and perfectly capable of occupying myself." I was glad that she couldn't read my thoughts.

"Oh Edward, who are you kidding? You are sooo bored. You pick fights with Jasper and Emmett just so you don't have to sit around staring at the ceiling for forever."

We pulled into the parking lot of the mall, and I got out, trying desperately to ignore the truth in her words. Alice walked over to me and put her hand on my arm.

"Edward. Please, you know I'm right. There's something I have to tell you."

"Ah?" I went to get a cart, but Alice held fast to my arm. Well, maybe this was serious, or she now thought carts were pedestrian and I was going to carry all her bags like some sort of valet.

"The other day, I saw something. I saw... Well, here." She closed her eyes and brought the vision back.

"Wha..." And then I saw it. In Alice's mind I saw the most beautiful face I had ever seen. The girl in Alice's head had the most amazing brown eyes. They had un-natural depth for brown eyes, considering how brown eyes usually looked flat. Her wavy brown hair contoured her heart shaped face wonderful. She was literally, the image of perfection.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok so, I lied. I did get another one out today. Screw studying for social :P I know this is short, but I thought it rather important and it didn't fit right with the next chapter. I might make it longer later if I can but this is it at the moment. **_

I looked at Alice, totally perplexed.

"Who is she?" I said, so quiet I barely heard myself.

"Her name is Bella. Isabella Swan." Alice said. "That's all I got. She's yours Edward. I can't see anything else because you haven't done anything, but I know she knows you. "

I stared, totally dumbfounded. Alice played more of her vision to me. I could see Bella sitting in some sort of cafe, looking out at a sky that looked as though it were to rain. She really was the most perfect thing I had ever seen. There was something about her, something...complex and natural. She looked young, about my age, but somehow I could tell she wasn't like any other 17 year old I had ever met.

"How do you know?" She seemed too perfect. Things like this didn't usually happen to me.

"When will you ever stop questioning how I know thing? Look Edward, you have to go see her. Clearly someone has realized that you have been alone long enough. There's a reason I saw her Edward. For your own good and everyone else's, would you just go see her?"

"How do I know...?" This was odd, and I was reluctant to believe it just yet.

"You know me, don't you Edward. Trust me on this one."

"How long have you known?"

"Yesterday."

"Show me again." I had to see more. I wanted to know if it was real, know all I could. If she was right, I couldn't even start to comprehend what it would mean.

This time, I could see her walking down streets, seemingly absorbed in her thoughts. She stopped and a building and looked up. When she saw what she was looking at several emotions crossed her face. The first, and therefore real one, was sadness. She seemed devastated for about a second before she got mad. She turned on her heel, tripped slightly, and walked on, faster this time. I couldn't tell what she was thinking, it was a vision, but it seemed to trouble her greatly.

"Where is she?"

"Phoenix." Alice said. _I can walk home. _

"Thank you Alice." And I meant it.

"You're my brother, I hate seeing you sad. Now go be happy."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Haha, oops. K, so, kind of got a little side tracked over the summer and stuff, and then my hard drive got erased and I couldn't find half my writing which nearly killed me...gah...anyways, sorry.**_

_**Chapter 3.**_

I left Alice in the parking lot and drove as fast as I could in the opposite direction. It was irrational, and I knew it, to be doing this. I didn't know her, I was fairly sure she hadn't a clue who I was, and I was all of a sudden dropping everything to go to Phoenix just to see her. It was irrational, but I knew it was the right thing. There was something, _more _than something, about Bella that was so... I couldn't find the words to describe it. She was more than endearing, more than interesting, more than beautiful, and I knew she would mean more to me than any other person or vampire ever had, in my long existence. How odd.

Just as I was thinking these things, a vision of Alice's danced into my head. It was a vague picture of Bella and I, walking—I couldn't see where—holding hands and looking happy. I nearly crashed the car, I was so jolted. Seeing that vision, I could feel a sense of completeness, of _rightness,_ that I had never felt before. It was amazing, it was more than amazing. It seemed that that vision was everything that life was supposed to be. These thought pushed all remnants of doubt about what I was doing completely out of my mind, and I floored it. The car shredded up the road, as I went nearly 200 miles an hour down the windy back roads. Alice was showing me a short cut that would avoid most of the traffic and radar to Phoenix. As the drive went on, so did my desire to get to Bella. The need was nearly crippling, I had never felt something like this in my existence before, it hurt.

I got into Phoenix just as the clouds did, rumbling and ominous. _Good _I thought, knowing that this way I would be able to see Bella in public, without scaring her. I drove around for a while, knowing exactly where I wanted to go. Just before we were 'out of range' as it were, Alice had shown me where Bella would be. I pulled up in front of a bookstore across the street from the diner she was sitting in, and took a deep, steadying breath. _This is it Cullen. Don't mess up. _But I knew I wouldn't, this was too important. All the same though, I was slightly nervous, a new feeling for me. I was generally very sure of myself. I hadn't even met her, and Bella had already changed my life. I smiled a little, and looked through the window of the diner where I could see her sitting. I gasped slightly, and my sleeping heart missed a beat. She was even more beautiful in person. She was wearing shorts and an orange tank top. It went exceptionally with her pale skin and dark hair. She was breathtaking.

In one of Alice's visions, I had seen a rather battered copy of _Wuthering Heights, _which I could only assume was in the bookstore. So, taking another steadying breath, I slowly got out of the car, careful not to look at the exquisite person in the diner, who I knew would see me, and stepped into the bookstore. The classics isle was right in the centre of the store, you could see right to the end from the doorway. I walked down to the W section, close to the end, and waited, trying in vain to register the names of the books in front of me. I was too 

concentrated now, on Bella. She had seen me, I could hear her heart race from this distance. I saw through driver's thoughts as she raced across the street, cutting them off. It was odd, but I wasn't surprised at this. Oddly, I knew she would know me, just as I knew her. It just seemed the right thing. I heard the door swing open wildly, and then slam noisily. I turned then, ignoring the annoyed thoughts of the man at the counter, and our eyes met.

"Edward?!" She gasped.

I smiled, by now thoroughly in love. "My Bella."


End file.
